Along with the blooming development of electronic information technology, many products with multiple functions and reasonable prices have been proposed. For example, computer devices, such as large scale supercomputers, server hosts, personal computers, notebook computers and so on, all have become essential tools in the human daily life. Due to advancement of semiconductor fabrication technology that more and more circuits can be incorporated within a single integrated circuit (IC), computer products are gradually reduced in size and improved in operation speed. For example, a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer hardware device has been continuously updated and its operation speed has been increased exponentially.
However, the size reduction and improved operation speed of the computer hardware device would increase power consumption and result in a heat dissipation problem. The stability of operation of a computer system is affected by temperature. Generally, a heat dissipating unit (such as a fan) is mounted in a hardware portion of the computer device where temperature is increased during operation of electronic elements, such as a central processing unit, a computer casing containing various electronic elements therein, etc., so as to prevent system crash or damage to internal electronic elements due to an excessively high temperature. Furthermore, an amount of power consumption may directly influence lifetime of a portable computer device (such as a notebook computer). In general, a user usually selects a battery with relatively higher capacity to increases the lifetime of the device. However, the temperature of the computer casing would be more easily increased due to such high power consumption.
For current design of the computer system, such as construction of a server or a workstation, hardware monitoring has become one of important considerations. This allows the user to monitor a status of computer hardware in a real-time manner and flexibly dynamically adjust configuration of the computer hardware such as various monitoring items including voltage monitoring, temperature monitoring and fan control depending on personal requirements. Temperature monitoring of the central processing unit of the computer hardware device is the most important monitoring item. A corresponding function of controlling a rotation speed of the heat dissipating fan is implemented by obtaining a temperature of the computer hardware device in a hardware monitoring manner along with temperature changes caused during operation of the computer system to adjust operating intensity of the fan. In other words, the rotation speed of the fan can be controlled according to different temperatures of the computer hardware device, such that the computer system can operate in a stable environmental temperature, and operation efficiency of the computer system can be improved. Practically, a solution to the foregoing heat dissipation problem is to mount a baseboard management controller (BMC) in the computer system to perform hardware monitoring and achieve relative hardware control functions. This however increases costs of the computer system and complicates the system design. As a result, such hardware monitoring method to adjust the operating intensity of the fan according to the temperature of the computer hardware device is usually applied to an advanced computer system rather than a low level computer system in consideration of high costs and system complexity. Moreover, the rotation speed of the fan may also be controlled using software in some cases. However, this requires additional designs and programs, and different software designs must be used for different computer operating systems, thereby not providing convenience.
Therefore, in light of the drawbacks caused by the conventional heat dissipation management technology for the computer system, the problem to be solved here is to provide a heat dissipating method, which can alter operating intensity of a heat dissipating fan according to a temperature of a computer hardware device without requiring an additional baseboard management controller or software, and can also be applied to a low level computer system.